


Princesses

by TeaRoses



Category: A Little Lily Princess (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Becky and Sara share stories.  Written for the prompt "Iris" in the Femslashficlets language of flowers prompt challenge.





	Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> The iris is associated with royalty.

Becky and Sarah sat together in the garret. It had been a very hard day, during which Becky had scrubbed pots and Sara had gone to shops in the rain. Sara had come cold with her dress soaking wet, and as usual there was no coal for a fire. She had to borrow a dress from Becky which was even more threadbare than her own clothes.

"I'm so tired," said Sara. "I just can't face being in this cold little room. If you weren't here I don't know what I would do."

Becky had never heard Sara so despondent. "But Sara, you are always telling me the most beautiful stories. You must always remember there is more to the world than this."

"I'm afraid that today you will have to be the one to tell the story," Sara said.

"I could try," said Becky. After all this time with Sara she had learned a little bit, even if she didn't have Sara's gift for words. She cleared her throat.

"Once there was a beautiful princess who wandered away from the palace and lost her memory. She had no money and nowhere to sleep. She found a place as a servant girl but the family was cruel and the princess became very sad. But she met another servant girl, and they were friends. The other servant girl was the only one who knew that the princess could not remember who she was.

"One day the other girl heard that a princess had disappeared from the palace and the king and queen were heartbroken. They were looking desperately for their daughter, who had a birthmark on her shoulder the shape of a star. The servant had seen her friend's birthmark and realized who she was. She ran through the streets to the palace and begged to be let in. When they saw she was only a wretched kitchen maid, they tried to throw her into the street, but the king and queen took pity on her and heard her story. The princess regained her memory and was restored to her rightful place. When she went back to the palace she took the servant girl with her, and the servant girl became her lady-in-waiting. 

"Eventually the beautiful princess met a very handsome prince, and they married and lived happily ever after, but she never forgot her lady-in-waiting and they were always friends." Becky wasn't really sure she liked the part about the handsome prince, but that was how fairy tales ended, wasn't it?

"I'm sorry," she said. "That wasn't a very good story."

Sara was smiling, though, and she reached to take Becky's hand. "I have a story too, after all," she said. "It is a little like yours. Once there was a princess who came to the age of marriage, and the king and queen called for princes to come to their palace and court their daughter. Some of the princes were handsome, and some were clever, and some were both handsome and clever, but none of them pleased the princess. One day the princess met a servant girl, who had beautiful eyes and sang in a lovely voice as she scrubbed the floors. The princess grew to know her and realized that she wanted to spend her life not with a prince but with this kind and sweet girl. When she told her this, she found out that the girl was a princess in disguise, and they were never apart from that day on."

Becky had never heard a story quite like this. "Could that really happen?" she asked. 

"Don't you see, Becky? It is already happening. No handsome prince I ever dreamed of could be anything like you." Sara looked into her eyes. "Do you understand? Do you think you could be my companion, instead of finding your prince?"

Becky blushed deeply. "I've never wanted a prince!" she said. "I didn't understand love stories until I met you." Her heart pounded. "Only I have nothing to offer you. I am not a princess in disguise." 

Sarah stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "You are to me."


End file.
